Flight of the Night Fury
by AltoFlute
Summary: Toothless wishes he could find out the Viking who took his ability of flight. At the same time though, he likes Stormyfly and doesn't know how to tell her. But, he wants to meet up with his family again. Which is exactly what he will do. He'll meet a new Night Fury along the way, and come to love her eventually. (I would love a review, or two. It's what keeps me going!)


The first thing I could ever remember, was an explosion from a hard casing that disappeared away from me, filling with water instantly. I swam at which ever direction I thought was up, being correct as I was. I was only a newborn Night Fury. It was as if my life just suddenly flashed before my eyes, I soon found my self flying over the burning village of Berk, being apart of the battle among Humans an Dragons. I fired at an non-burning catapult, blowing it up instantly. I flew past it quickly, then noticed a human with a gun pointing it at me. That's when I new my end. I tried to go quicker, but the weapon that human had shot at me was quicker some how.

I felt a lash around my back tail, screaming in agony, as I lost my balance of flight, and started to go down, with the rope tangling all around me. I crashed into a few trees, landing on the ground hard. I think back to that day, and I've always tried to take down the human who had ever so did this to me. I never learned his face yet, but taking the absolute milliseconds I had to see the human, only making out certain clothing that he wore, but never saw around the village.

Too bad I can't talk to Hiccup about it, he always has a secret kept from me, even when he first saw me tangled up, he seemed to have a secret kept from me, at first he was going to kill me. I had to give up then. But then, I saw the look in his eyes, and his look in my eyes. Then he couldn't, then I heard him ripping out the ropes, and once I was free, I pinned him to the rocks, knowing he was about to kill me. I looked at him deeply once more, and I was about to go for the kill upon him, Dragons. ALWAYS, go for the kill. But I didn't. I just roared in his face, and soon took off trying to fly off, forgetting about my tail once again.

I found my self woken up by Hiccup patting my head softly, I was inside of his home, and looked around and calmed down, allowing him to pat me still. He smiled at me, and I gave him that toothless smile back at him, and soon we were out of the house, with a new tail that was more useful to him a gift from the vikings to me, for saving the Chief's son in the battle of the Red Death. It worked a lot better, more arrow-dynamic, and it was more freely useful, Hiccup made a few modifications that way I could fly on my own, but I always insisted he was with me while flying, I've grown attached to Hiccup in a way no one else could understand, like Stormyfly, and Astrid... ahh Stormfly, One of these days. I will tell Stormfly my feelings to her, Hiccup and Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly, it matches a bit well.. maybe. I don't know.

I flew around a bit, hiccup wasn't controlling the make-shift tail that was severed off from the rope device one of the vikings that I can't find still. I flew around a few of the Catapults, until I found the one that I destroyed, and it still was destroyed, it was never fixed. To a surprise by both me and Hiccup, I turned around, and headed out away from berk, Hiccup wanted me to go back though, I insisted I wanted to try this. I turned around, and raced towards the catapult, and flew past it, looking right back at where the ground was where the viking stood and the memory of it was brough back, but I could put slightly more detail on it, and then I flew out towards where I ended up, gliding down to a landing right where I ended up.

Hiccup was a bit weary of my behavior, but I very much wanted to know the Viking who took my ability of flight without help... by vikings. Don't get me wrong, I love the Twins, Fishlegs, Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly, meatlug... the entire gang pretty much. They were like the family that I've so long ago, left. I wonder if my parents are still alive, and how well they're doing, maybe I have another sister, or brother. I already know about a younger sister. Maybe I could go see them soon. It would have to wait though, who knows what will be around here, plus I don't know where to look. It could be anywhere, but no matter. I would find them in time. Maybe once Hiccup no longer needs me, He has Astrid. It wouldn't be long until they most likely Marry, and have a kid. Who knows... who, knows.

I know Hiccup wouldn't need me in the long run, He's been able to build me a make-shift, and sometimes I'd peek in to see what he is working on, and a lot of times, it's stuff that will work for me to use upon my own. Like he is wanting me to go, but I know he doesn't want too... He's Hiccup! He just want's me to start learning upon my own again with flying, although it's pretty easy, the saddle is the problem, add's useless weight to me. Better than him just sitting on my back I guess.


End file.
